


i know that i'm not all that you got

by notthebigspoon



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Matt Cain basically corners him, Gary's first instinct is to ask why Cain is even talking to him. And while he does tend to lack a filter, this time he manages to restrain himself and enjoy the fact that Mr. Perfect has been frequenting the Fall League games and is apparently very interested in Gary's performance during said games. Gary looks like a stuttering idiot, he knows he does, but it's hard to concentrate and analyze stats with Cain in his space, hand planted on the wall right next to Gary's head and his cologne filling Gary's senses every time the wind shifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i know that i'm not all that you got

When Matt Cain basically corners him, Gary's first instinct is to ask why Cain is even talking to him. And while he does tend to lack a filter, this time he manages to restrain himself and enjoy the fact that Mr. Perfect has been frequenting the Fall League games and is apparently very interested in Gary's performance during said games. Gary looks like a stuttering idiot, he knows he does, but it's hard to concentrate and analyze stats with Cain in his space, hand planted on the wall right next to Gary's head and his cologne filling Gary's senses every time the wind shifts.

He's blushing, wondering what idiotic thing he just said is making Cain smirk like that, when Cain is pressing his lips to Gary's. Gary squeaks, cursing himself silently before short circuiting when Cain's tongue slips into his mouth. His hands fist into Cain's hoodie of their own accord and Cain's hand is warm and huge and gripping Gary's neck. He pulls back, laughs low in his throat and shakes his head before pulling Gary in for more.

It isn't right. Cain is a married man, he has a family. But Gary just can't find the words he needs, can't tell Cain that they have to stop, that they can't do this. What he does manage to say is 'please' and he blushes again.

“Please? Hmm, okay.”

Cain walks away laughing, doesn't look back. Gary stares after him, panting and shaking his head in confusion. Either Cain had misunderstood Gary or he's fucking with him. And neither of those sounds anything like the Matt Cain that Gary has heard about. Then again, the Matt Cain that Gary heard about wouldn't have cornered Gary and kissed him stupid. This is all very confusing.

In the end, he ends up leaving the stadium after he's managed to calm himself down. He thinks about going to work out but decides he doesn't really feel like it. He's just gonna go home, eat a chalupa and be alone for a while. Just him, his thoughts and, if he's feeling frisky, maybe a little bit of Johnny Hazzard.

When he makes it back to his apartment complex, the night air is chilly enough to make his skin prickle and he reminds himself to take a hoodie tomorrow. He climbs the steps to his floor with a bag of chalupas in one hand and a big gulp slurpee in the other. He's halfway down the breezeway before he notices that there's someone sitting on the railing, back against a support strut, just two feet away from Gary's door. Gary is the last on this row, which makes it stand to reason that whoever it is is waiting for him.

He shifts uneasily before pressing on with a set expression. He's by no means a tiny guy, he can take care of himself, he's being ridiculous. He has nothing to worry about, though, because when he reaches his door, the hoodie starts looking familiar and Gary can smell cologne again. Cain. Cain who is grinning and looking far too sexy for his own good.

“I was starting to think I was going to be out here all night.”

“How do you know that you won't?” Gary asks, unlocking the door without looking back at Cain. He pushes inside, puts his dinner and drink on the counter before picking the mail up and flipping through it. All the while, he's very very conscious of Cain's continued presence. Also of the state of his apartment, clean but painfully spartan. He has a flat screen, an xbox and a massive couch that also serves as his bed. He's got a closet but he's mostly living out of the suitcase in the corner.

“Pretty sure we both know that's not where this is going.” Cain grins, leaning against the back of the couch.

“We do?” Gary blinks, gnawing on his lip. “Because I'm pretty sure that _I_ have no idea what is going on right now. What I know about this situation adds up to precisely dick.”

It doesn't seem too important that Gary know anything, not when Cain grabs his arm and yanks him into a bruising kiss. Gary wants to stop him, wants to ask what the hell all of this is about but then Cain's hands close on his ass, hauling him in close and up and Gary loses his train of thought, forgetting that there's anything in the world except for Matt Cain kissing and touching him. 

At some point, the clothes start coming off and Cain's fingers start pressing into him, then he's on his back on the couch, legs around Cain's waist and moaning so loudly that he's going to have a hard time facing his neighbors in the morning.

There's no laying together after. Gary sprawls out on the couch, mostly catatonic and watching Cain collect his clothes and get dressed. Cain kisses him goodbye, says he'll see Gary around. Gary really doubts that but it's a nice thought and when the door closes behind Cain. George smiles. He gets up, locks the dead bolt and fastens the security chain. He showers, eats a chalupa and goes back to bed on the couch. He falls asleep smelling that cologne and dreams about Matt Cain's hands exploring his body.

He goes to the park the next day with a smile on his face and a pleasant ache in his body. He's so cheerful that he actually starts getting on his teammates nerves. He keeps his distance and he keeps smiling through BP and through the game. He signs afterward, goes to shower and heads to the parking lot. There's someone sitting on the hood of his truck. He already knows who it is. He already knows that no matter what Cain has in mind, no matter what Cain is going to ask, he's going to say yes. Now that he knows there's a chance, now that he's had a taste of Cain, he wants more. He wants it all.

It turns into a thing. Every night Cain is either sitting on Gary's truck or waiting outside of Gary's apartment. Every night they make out until Gary is ready to shake apart with want and Cain is laughing against his lips, teasing Gary and asking how much he really wants it. Gary will end up either on his back or straddling Cain's lap. One night he's bent over the back of the couch and forbidden from touching himself, earning a sharp smack every time that he tries to anyway.

One night, Cain is waiting next to Gary's truck with an SUV that Gary is told to get into. When Gary asks where they're going, Cain just grins and keeps driving. Gary is fidgeting and growing uneasy when they turn into a neighborhood of large, immaculate houses. They pull into the driveway of a pristine one that somehow manages to still look warm and inviting. Gary doesn't want to get out, but Cain gives him that look... that expression that says 'do what I say, pretty' that Gary never can say no to. He should probably be concerned about how easy it is for him to take orders from this man and how much those orders get him off.

“This is... this is bad. I shouldn't be here.” He whispers frantically, stumbling forward when Cain gives him a little shove.

“You'll stay right where you are.” Cain answers lazily, leaning around to open the door before pushing Gary inside.

The living room looks... well, lived in. Couch, TV, books and magazines. There's also baby toys strewn across the floor. Cain's little girl is asleep on the couch with a stuffed animal, thumb in her mouth. Looking at her makes Gary's skin crawl. She's cute as hell, looks just like Cain and a little like her mom and Gary feels guilty as hell. He shouldn't have allowed it to happen the first time. He should have said no. He doesn't know why Cain could possibly want him here now.

Chelsea Cain sweeping out of the kitchen, chocolate on her arm and flour smudged on her cheek, hair a pony-tailed mess... the woman's a goddess. Why would Cain want to cheat on that? Why would Cain want to show her what he was doing? He tries to slow his mind down but his heart is racing and his hands are clammy and he desperately wishes he would drop straight down a rabbit hole. He wouldn't even mind being in a fluffy blue dress with a black bow in his hair.

"He IS cute when he blushes. Matt, why haven't you shared him before? Honey, I think he's freaking out." Chelsea beams and Gary just stares at her.

"Brown? Breathe.” Cain snorts, thumping Gary on the back so firmly that Gary stumbles. “Brought you here for a reason.”

“The reason being... I know my husband is a slut.” Chelsea smiles sweetly, kissing Gary's cheek. “I'm fine with that. I don't even mind sharing. But when he takes a shine to someone, that means that they're special. And if you're that special, I want a shot at you too. After all, Matt and I are married. We share everything.”

This is not something that happens in real life. This is something that happens in porn or freaky ass HBO shows. And it never happens with two guys. It's always two chicks, which hey, Gary likes that, he can appreciate a nice set as much as the next person. Just like the first time with Cain, he's saved from his own stupidity by Chelsea kissing him. He blinks at her, licking his lips on instinct and blushing furiously when she nips his tongue.

“You're cute. I'm gonna have fun with you.”

She reaches around to swat his ass before turning and going back into the kitchen, dancing and humming. Gary stares after her, leans back into Cain when the older man squeezes his shoulders.

“Fantastic, isn't she? Wait til after dinner and after the kid's in bed. She's got these thigh high leather boots... well, I won't spoil the rest of it for you. Just a word of warning: do whatever she tells you to. Or don't. I know how much you like getting slapped.”

Cain laughs against his neck and kisses his ear before letting go of his shoulders and stepping around him, heading into the kitchen with a wave of his hand. Gary follows him slowly. This is a bad idea. This is such a bad idea and he doesn't even care. He's never been so happy to be completely fucking doomed in his life.


End file.
